Grand Theft Auto IV
}} Grand Theft Auto IV Michael Hunter - Soviet Connection Main Theme Grand Theft Auto IV (hay còn được biết đến GTA IV ''' hoặc '''GTA 4) là tựa trò chơi thứ mười một của dòng trò chơi Grand Theft Auto. Trò chơi được phát triển bởi Rockstar North và phát hành phân phối lên toàn cầu bởi Rockstar Games cho Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, và PC. Phiên bản Xbox 360 và PS3 được phát hành toàn thế giới vào 29 tháng 4, 2008. GTA IV được trao giải thưởng Kỷ lục Trò chơi Thế giới về Sản phẩm Giải trí Thành công nhất Mọi thời đại, nhận được vô số giải thưởng giá trị và phản hồi tích cực khác. Phiên bản PC phát hành vào 3 tháng 12, 2008. GTA IV và Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City phát hành trên nền tảng Xbox One để cải thiện độ tương thích vào 9 tháng 2, 2017. Bối cảnh và giới thiệu Niko Bellic là một nhân vật chính mở đầu trò chơi bằng bối cảnh đang du nhập từ một đất nước khác đến Hoa Kỳ, lần này nền văn minh nước Mỹ được làm lại sâu sắc và rõ ràng hơn tiền nhiệm. Trò chơi diễn ra theo trình tự bối cảnh từ những nhiệm vụ cơ bản đến nhiệm vụ cao trào, từ người này qua người khác, anh hùng chống lại kẻ ác giống như các trò chơi trước. Ngay từ đầu dòng nhãn trò chơi, Rockstar Games tự hỏi "Giấc mơ người Mỹ nghĩa là thời đại ngày nay sao?". Bản thân Niko vẫn còn mơ hồ về nước Mỹ, bảo rằng "theo chủ nghĩa tư bản thực chất là việc làm hèn hạ ngu ngốc" và chỉ có những người thực sự tham lam, muốn an cư lập nghiệp tìm kiếm cơ hội mới như thế. Mikhail Faustin cũng khai rõ trong trò chơi rằng "Nước Mỹ khiến thằng đó (tức Dimitri Rascalov) trở nên tham lam vô cùng! ...Cái nước Mỹ hám lợi này đã lừa gạt tất cả các người! Thật đúng là cái lũ bệnh hoạn!". Niko cũng phát hiện ra cuộc sống nước Mỹ giống hệt như "bọn thương nhân phò phạch phê lòi ra" (tức là đang lên án lối sống nổi loạn hậu sự kiện khủng bố 11/9 và hám danh mù quáng). Thêm nữa Roman Bellic, cùng với rất nhiều nhân vật khác (Brucie Kibbutz, Bernie Crane, Ivan Bytchkov và Hossan Ramzy,...) đều cho rằng đến với Hoa Kỳ hoàn toàn tự do tùy thích, họ thích sống lạc quan và theo đuổi tiền tài, đồng thời họ luôn động viên Niko phải lạc quan lên ở xứ chốn lạ của anh ta. Giấc mơ người Mỹ không phải lúc nào cũng cứ theo tư tưởng, quan niệm đó là đúng. Kể cả họ có sống ở đây đi chăng nữa cũng quá ít cơ hội để hiện thực hóa lý tưởng này, do Hoa Kỳ theo chế độ "tư bản chủ nghĩa". Rõ ràng nhất là từ những nhân vật như Playboy X và Elizabeta Torres đến Patrick McReary cũng gặp khó khăn, sống trong hoàn cảnh nghèo rớt mồng tơi, dẫn đến phải đi làm những công việc phạm pháp như trộm cướp, buôn bán ma túy,... để kiếm tiền trang trải cuộc sống của chính họ. Chủ nghĩa tư bản này không giới hạn giữa những người thiểu số quốc gia nào khác. Giai đoạn đầu trò chơi có đài The Beat 102.7 chỉ ra cho người chơi biết rằng "người sống nơi đây vẫn không biết sử dụng tiền ra làm sao!". Gerry McReary tự nhận bản thân cũng lấy tiền nhà của mình để tiêu vào cuộc sống sung sướng của anh ta: "Đừng bận tâm gì nhiều! Đừng bao giờ! ...Oh yeah, rượu và các cô gái vẫn sẵn sàng tìm đến để chiều tới bến, còn hầu hạ mãi cho đến chết". Packie cũng bảo trong một nhiệm vụ rằng "Niko anh nghe này, nơi đây toàn là những thứ hay ho để làm mà lại không có tiền công gì cả. Trở thành một phần đời tôi đấy." và Niko trả lời lại rằng "Đáng ra là một câu chuyện của nhiều vận mệnh nơi đây đấy, Packie à. Tôi cũng sớm làm quen với thứ tốt số này rồi". Một điều thú vị trong trò chơi nữa đó chính là chương trình TV trong trò chơi có tên là I'm Rich, phim tư liệu kể về những con người lầy lội, dai đẳng nhất thế giới, đủ cho người đời cảm thấy khâm phục khẩu phục. Grand Theft Auto IV có một kết cấu cốt truyện chặt chẽ với những nhân vật theo tình tiết dài truyện. Đây là trò chơi đầu tiên trong thế giới HD cho phép người chơi đổi tình tiết bằng cách lựa chọn đường đi, với nhiều chiều hướng khác nhau. Niko bảo Roman: "Không có gì là mới cả, Roman. Từng ngày chúng ta sống, chúng ta phải di dời tạm bợ, cái gọi của sự tạm bợ đó luôn đeo bám chúng ta thế này đến khi chúng ta chết thì thôi. Anh càng không được phép dễ dãi và cố vờ vịt như mình sống hạnh phúc, trong sạch dữ lắm, hai chúng ta đến được nơi mới này đều bằng đường tàu cả mà." Câu nói này mô tả những cuộc sống loạn lạc của Ray Bulgarin, cùng với nhiều nhân vật ngẫu nhiên, Johnny Klebitz hoặc Patrick McReary khiến Niko gặp khó khăn trắc trở. Ở cuối trò chơi, Niko được quyền lựa chọn giữa các kết thúc, đồng thời là mạng sống của Kate hoặc Roman, mỗi bên đều chê trách, phản bác cái cuộc sống tội phạm vô cảm của Niko, họ cho rằng Niko không có quan tâm gì đến họ, chính anh tự nghĩ rằng "họ chưa bao giờ gần với tôi cả". Niko cảm thấy chán nản khi phải tiếp tay cho cuộc sống máu mặt này (chỉ vì cần tiền là chủ yếu), nên Niko quyết tâm bảo Kate và người khác rằng anh muốn từ bỏ, có lúc anh cũng đã nghĩ vậy lâu rồi mà chẳng qua bản thân anh không làm được. Nhân vật chính: *Niko Bellic: Một tay sát thủ thầm lặng, nhân vật có thể chơi được trong trò chơi này, đây là nhân vật xoáy sâu vào thế giới trò chơi của người chơi. Anh là người dứt khoát và thẳng thắn, cũng rất là bi quan và đầy hoài nghi. Có ba thể loại nhân vật mà anh lựa ra như sau: *Roman Bellic, Mallorie Bardas, Little Jacob, Brucie Kibbutz, Kate McReary, Bernie Crane và Bryce Dawkins: Là những con người lạc quan, người mà Niko thích vì họ năng động và sống tích cực, cả thảy bọn họ đều động viên Niko trở nên lạc quan. Số người khác thì sống đần độn và làm nhiều chuyện sai trái, nhưng họ vẫn coi trọng sự sống và thành công, điều mà Niko muốn thực hiện cùng thời gian đó. Một số trường hợp như Ivan Bytchkov, và Hossan, cùng với những người di cư gần đây cũng giống Niko nhưng khi đến Hoa Kỳ thì họ tự tin và bản lĩnh đối đầu hơn. *Patrick McReary, Gerald McReary, Derrick McReary, Dwayne Forge, Phil Bell và Jon Gravelli: Là những con người bi quan, người mà Niko thích vì họ có những điểm chung mà anh đang cũng có. Packie và Dwayne dễ dàng trở thành bạn của Niko vì hai bên đều đồng cảm với nhau; Niko luôn động viên Dwayne trong nhiều lần xuất hiện đi chơi với nhau và bảo rằng "chính anh đã nhắc bản thân tôi". Anh cũng có mối quan hệ tốt đẹp với Jon Gravelli vì ông có tính khí hài hước dù tuổi đã lớn, còn những cuộc sống khác biệt thì Niko cực ghét, đặc biệt là người chủ của ông. *Vladimir Glebov, Dimitri Rascalov, Mikhail Faustin, Ray Bulgarin, Francis McReary, United Liberty Paper, Manny Escuela, Elizabeta Torres, Playboy X, Ray Boccino, Darko Brevic và Jimmy Pegorino: Là những con người làm ăn hối lộ, người mà Niko không thích (vì bị ràng buộc đi làm nhiệm vụ) bởi vì họ tham nhũng và ích kỷ. Anh đều làm nhiệm vụ cho họ, và một số thì anh sẵn sàng thẳng tay tàn sát những con người đó vì phản bội lại với tinh thần của anh (theo trường hợp cá biệt). Những người này, khi đối đầu với chủ nghĩa tư bản lũng đoạn theo suy nghĩ của anh, dẫn đến hoàn cảnh là Niko không thể chịu đựng những con người cầm đầu vô tích sự, chỉ nghĩ riêng cho bản thân họ. Ngoại trừ United Liberty Paper, Elizabeta, và tha sống Playboy X và Francis McReary, những con người làm ăn hối lộ đó sẽ có kết cục xấu là chết. *Michelle, Kate McReary, Carmen Ortiz, Kiki Jenkins và Alex Chilton; là những người bạn gái mà Niko có thể hẹn hò. Michelle và Kate được mở khóa trong nhiệm vụ cốt truyện; còn ba người khác phải quen trên mạng. Mỗi người bạn gái đều có những sở thích riêng về nơi đi chơi, quần áo, xe của Niko. Ba người bạn gái trên mạng nếu đạt đủ lượt thích và tương tác thì khả năng đặc biệt của họ sẽ được mở khóa. Diễn viên ---- Danh sách nhân vật ---- *Niko Bellic lồng tiếng bởi Michael Hollick *Roman Bellic lồng tiếng bởi Jason Zumwalt *Brucie Kibbutz lồng tiếng bởi Timothy Adams *Dimitri Rascalov lồng tiếng bởi Moti Margolin *Mrs. McReary lồng tiếng bởi Doris Belack *Francis McReary lồng tiếng bởi Thomas Lyons *Gerald McReary lồng tiếng bởi PJ Sosko *Patrick McReary lồng tiếng bởi Ryan Johnston *Kate McReary lồng tiếng bởi Mary Catherine Donnelly *Little Jacob lồng tiếng bởi Coolie Ranx *Real Badman lồng tiếng bởi Seeborn *Elizabeta Torres lồng tiếng bởi Charlie Parker *Jimmy Pegorino lồng tiếng bởi Tony Patellis *Ray Boccino lồng tiếng bởi Joe Barbara *Phil Bell lồng tiếng bởi Frank Bonsangue *United Liberty Paper lồng tiếng bởi Milton James *Angie Pegorino lồng tiếng bởi Sharon Angela *Mallorie Bardas lồng tiếng bởi Elena Harvey Hurst *Anthony Corrado lồng tiếng bởi Bobby Funaro *Vlad Glebov lồng tiếng bởi Misha Kuznetsov *Darko Brevic lồng tiếng bởi Michael Medeiros *Manny Escuela lồng tiếng bởi Berto Colon *Bernie Crane lồng tiếng bởi Timothy J. Alex *Jay Hamilton lồng tiếng bởi Daniel G. O'Brien *Gordon Sargent lồng tiếng bởi David Conley *Playboy X lồng tiếng bởi Postell Pringle *Derrick McReary lồng tiếng bởi George Feaster *Mikhail Faustin lồng tiếng bởi Karel Roden *Ilyena Faustin lồng tiếng bởi Marcy Maguigan *Michelle/Karen lồng tiếng bởi Rebecca Henderson *Ashley Butler lồng tiếng bởi Traci Godfrey *Mel lồng tiếng bởi Larry Fleishman *Killer lồng tiếng bởi Jacek Krawczyk *Johnny Klebitz lồng tiếng bởi Scott Hill *Dwayne Forge lồng tiếng bởi Devin Richards *Eddie Low lồng tiếng bởi Victor Verhaeghe *Marnie Allen lồng tiếng bởi Reyna de Courcy *Jon Gravelli lồng tiếng bởi Madison Arnold *Mitch the Cop lồng tiếng bởi Christopher Jobin *Mechanic/Henchman lồng tiếng bởi John Walker *Michael Keane lồng tiếng bởi Pete O'Connor *Priest lồng tiếng bởi Thomas Waites *Dardan Petrela lồng tiếng bởi Peter Linari *Charlie lồng tiếng bởi James Yaegashi *Clarence Little lồng tiếng bởi Jerry Clicquot *Gracie Ancelotti lồng tiếng bởi Rebecca Benhayon *Pathos lồng tiếng bởi David Shaw *Sara lồng tiếng bởi Deborah Yates *Jeff the Cuckold lồng tiếng bởi Harry Chase *Brian Meech lồng tiếng bởi Justin Reinsilber *Cherise Glover lồng tiếng bởi Ja'Tovia Gary *Ivan Bytchkov lồng tiếng bởi Lev Gorn *Bledar Morina lồng tiếng bởi Gregory Korostishevsky *Ray Bulgarin lồng tiếng bởi Vitali Baganov *Hossan Ramzy lồng tiếng bởi Sean Krishnan *Albanian lồng tiếng bởi Bujan Rugova *Alexandra "Alex" Chilton lồng tiếng bởi Samantha Soule *Carmen Ortiz lồng tiếng bởi Elan Luz Rivera *Kiki Jenkins lồng tiếng bởi Kim Howard *Isaac Roth lồng tiếng bởi Modi Rosenfeld *Luis Fernando Lopez lồng tiếng bởi Mario D'Leon *Mori Green lồng tiếng bởi Ed Rubeo *Coked-Up Reveller lồng tiếng bởi Nick Montgomery *Brucie Girl lồng tiếng bởi Kerry Shaw *Dave the Mate lồng tiếng bởi Martin Herring *Mickey the Bartender lồng tiếng bởi Marc Fine *City Official in Bar lồng tiếng bởi John Brady *Sergei lồng tiếng bởi Jeff Norris *Andrei lồng tiếng bởi Sandor Telsey *Thai Prostitute lồng tiếng bởi Amy Razviwomg *Joseph Kaplan lồng tiếng bởi Jim Norton *Eugene Reaper lồng tiếng bởi Michael Bower *Joe "Tuna" DiLeo lồng tiếng bởi Pete Pavio *Luca Silvestri lồng tiếng bởi Robert Kelly *Anna Faustin lồng tiếng bởi Krystyna Jakubiak *Kenny Petrovic lồng tiếng bởi Richard Pruitt *Aiden O'Malley lồng tiếng bởi Jarlath Conroy *Tom Goldberg lồng tiếng bởi Jonathan Hanst *Jim Fitzgerald lồng tiếng bởi Dennis Predovic *Maitre d' lồng tiếng bởi Tony Cucci *Jeff the Cop lồng tiếng bởi Jay Capozello *Jorge lồng tiếng bởi Greg Johnson *Yuppie lồng tiếng bởi Peter Adler *Bobby Jefferson lồng tiếng bởi Tom Tammi Phiên bản Hai phiên bản mới được phát hành cho Grand Theft Auto IV trên nền tảng Xbox 360, và sau đó lên PlayStation 3 và PC vào tháng 4, 2010. The Lost and Damned được phát hành vào 17 tháng 2, 2009, cùng với Johnny Klebitz là nhân vật chính. The Ballad of Gay Tony được phát hành vào 29 tháng 10, 2009, cùng với Luis Fernando Lopez là nhân vật chính. Các phiên bản này diễn ra theo cốt truyện cùng dòng thời gian với trò chơi chính, chỉ là bổ sung thêm nhiệm vụ, nhân vật, vũ khí và các tính năng mở rộng khác. Cả hai phiên bản này được phát hành dưới dạng đĩa gốc tên là Episodes from Liberty City. Thời gian Bối cảnh trò chơi này rơi vào năm 2008, nhưng cụ thể thì không rõ ngày tháng. Dựa vào trò chơi, có thể thấy rằng trò chơi này diễn ra vào giữa tháng 4 và tháng 9. *Nhiều cây có lá ngã vàng nâu (mùa khác là màu xanh), ví dụ cho thời gian rơi vào mùa thu (tháng 9 theo lịch phương Bắc). *Lúc Niko không hoạt động, người chơi có thể thấy anh ta thở một hơi rõ rệt như muốn xua tan cái lạnh (đặc biệt lúc thời tiết trong hoặc mưa). Suy luận từ thời điểm trong thành phố New York là rơi vào đầu xuân. *Hai tấm lịch ở nhà Jimmy Pegorino và Luis Lopez mở ở tháng 4. Giải thưởng Tranh cãi Một trong những cuộc tranh luận về trò chơi là sự chỉ trích của các bà mẹ về việc lái xe trong tình trạng say xỉn (MADD) trong trò chơi, khi chức năng "vừa uống vừa chạy" được thêm vào. MADD đã yêu cầu ESRB thay đổi xếp loại trò chơi từ "M" cho tuổi từ 17 trở lên thành "AO" chỉ dành cho người lớn, vì họ thấy rằng những cảnh này không thích hợp cho trẻ em, ngay cả với thanh niên 17 tuổi. Nếu Rockstar thuận theo, thì Grand Theft Auto IV sẽ là trò chơi thứ hai trong seri có sự chuyển đổi xếp loại từ "M" thành "AO". Trong GTA IV, lái xe say xỉn là một phần chơi mà người chơi có thể chủ động tham gia dù nhân vật chính Niko Bellic tuyên bố lớn tiếng (trong tình trạng say xỉn) rằng đây là một "ý tưởng tồi" và bảo rằng anh ta "nên hiểu biết hơn". Liên kết ngoài * Trang web chính thức * GTA IV trên Wikipedia Chú thích Điều hướng de:Grand Theft Auto IV es:Grand Theft Auto IV en:Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Grand Theft Auto IV fr:Grand Theft Auto IV it:Grand Theft Auto IV ja:グランド・セフト・オートIV hu:Grand Theft Auto IV nl:Grand Theft Auto IV no:Grand Theft Auto 4 pl:Grand Theft Auto IV pt:Grand Theft Auto IV ro:Grand Theft Auto IV ru:Grand Theft Auto IV sv:Grand Theft Auto IV tr:Grand Theft Auto IV Thể_loại:GTA IV Thể_loại:Trò chơi Thể_loại:Kỷ nguyên GTA IV Thể_loại:Thế giới HD